27 May 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-05-27 ; Comments *Start of show: "Extraordinary scenes. There's our Janice talking to the Beastie Boys, nothing destroyed, no-one terrorised, none of THOSE words. What can it all mean? Here's another reminder of how they started out." *A part of two large files originally shared by Jon Horne. *John plays a track from the new LP by Sonic Youth, which he only received that afternoon. *He claims that Berlin is his favourite city in the world, despite only having visited it twice. Sessions *Stupids, #2. Recorded 1987-05-12. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). 'Dog Love' and 'Stupid Monday' not included in this recording. *Fall, #11 (repeat). Recorded 1987-04-28. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions 1978-2004 (Castle Music). 'Guest Informant' not included on this recording. Tracklisting *Beastie Boys: 'Holy Snappers (EP-Polly Wog Stew)' (Rat Cage) From their very first LP, issued in 1982. *LL Cool J: 'Go Cut Creator Go (LP-Bigger And Deffer)' (Def Jam Recordings) *''(JP: 'That I think is awe-inspiring...but there's a real problem with this LP, and I don't know how I shall resolve it. Most of the rest of the LP contains some of the most misogynist stuff I've ever heard in me life, some of it really quite sickening. That is not the only playable track on there, but it's by a mile the best of them, I think.')'' *Stupids: 'Life's A Drag' (Peel Session) *Jackdaw With Crowbar: 'Fourth World (EP-Monarchy Mayhem And Fishpaste)' (Ron Johnson) *''(JP: 'A postcard from Dr. Bob from Sheffield depicitng a steel works in Sheffield actually working, so it's a historical picture.')'' *Ausgang A Go-Go: 'Wasted Land (LP-Los Descamisados)' (Shakedown) *Sly & Robbie, Cat Coore & The Gang: 'Dub In Carnegie Hall (shared 7" with Daddy Freddie - Bad Boy Patrol)' (Vena) *''(JP: 'While that was going on, Walters phoned up...such condescension, to say that he'd scheduled the Jackdaw With Crowbar session for next Wednesday, a week tonight.')'' *Jimmy Reed: 'Blue Carnegie (LP-Jimmy Reed At Carnegie Hall)' (Vee-Jay) As JP states, this was not a live LP, despite the title: Reed recorded his live programme in the studio. *''(JP: 'Difficult to imagine that things are going to get even better than that, but they are.')'' *Fall: 'Athlete Cured' (Peel Session) *Santrra: 'Liebeslied-Japanisch (LP-Oxyd)' (Zensor) *Stupids: 'Heard It All Before' (Peel Session) *(JP reads a postcard from Alcoholics Conspicuous, who say they will send him a demo when they've learned to play their instruments'': 'I wouldn't bother with that learning to play your instruments really. By and large, it's a bit of a disadvantage on these programmes.')'' *C.I.A.: 'My Posse (EP-The C.I.A. EP' (Kru-Cut) *England's Glory: 'Devotion (LP-England's Glory)' (5 Hours Back) Recorded in 1973, and featuring Peter Perrett of the Only Ones. *''(JP: 'This is a record we've not heard for a long time, far too long really.')' *Sackgasse: 'Diebels (EP-Alles Klar ?!)' (Not On Label) *(tape flip) *Sonic Youth: 'Schizophrenia (LP-Sister)' (SST) This made #13 in the Festive Fifty of that year. *(JP: 'Some richly twanging guitar in the latter stages of that.')'' *Fall: 'Australians In Europe' (Peel Session) ...and this made #2 in that year's Festive Fifty. *''(JP: 'I've just peered, dear listener, deep into my grab-bag of superlatives and find that I've run out, so that's just the Fall.')'' *Admiral Tibet: 'Don't Run, Don't Hide (12 inch)' (Reggae Rock) *Muslimgauze: 'The Divine Cause (LP-Jazirat-Ul-Arab)' (Red Rhino/Cartel) *Stupids: 'Shaded Eyes' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'Silly, silly, silly boys.')'' *Witchdoctor & The Dominating Three MCs: 'Kickin' It Live (12 inch)' (Timberwolfe) *(there follows a sequence of four tracks from flexi-discs: the 'Flexi-Fiesta', as JP calls it) *Sea Urchins: 'Clingfilm (flexi)' (Kvatch magazine) *Mactels: 'Sometimes (flexi)' (Too Much Hanky Pantry magazine) *Poppyheads: 'Sun Shines Forever (flexi-Postcard For Flossie)' (Shalala Life Enhancement Incorporated magazine) *Groove Farm: 'Baby Blue Marine (flexi)' (Kvatch magazine) *Section 25: 'Bad News Week (12 inch)' (Factory) *Fall: 'Twister' (Peel Session) (tape ends during this) File ;Name *01 John Peel Show 27 May 1987 part 1 *02 John Peel Show 27 May 1987 part 2 ;Length *00:45:12, 00:46:00 ;Other *Very good quality stereo, with slight FM hiss in the background. ;Available *'Peel Tapes Rewound' via The Peel Tapes. *Mooo re-up ;Footnotes Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared